


Of Little Wonder

by Jenny_S_H



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, College, Darcy Is a Good Bro, F/M, Frigga Is Not Much Better, Genderbending, Loki is Leanalee, Magic is Awesome, Memory Loss, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Odin's A+ Parenting, Original Character(s), Poor Tony Stark, Post Avengers, Powers Not Brains, Prank War, S.H.I.E.L.D. Is Sneaky, Thor is Theresa, alternate personalities, difficult conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_S_H/pseuds/Jenny_S_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leanalee, my foster sister, is hiding behind me while government agents (a.k.a. scary ass dudes with big ass guns in skin tight cat suits), and the Avengers surrounded us. Damn. Two rather odd looking people wearing body armor and carrying swords were watching the scene unfold from a distance. Just minutes ago we are in a class room and now this? I know. Our life sucks. What’s going on you ask? Maybe I should start from the beginning. All of this madness started two days ago.<br/>In Other Words: Thor and Loki go crazy after the Battle Of New York so Frigga gives them fake memories, new personalities, changes them into 19 year old girls and sends them to Culver University on Midgard. Because nothing can go wrong with this plan whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. World of Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so any suggestions and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Please leave any comments and tell me what you think!

**_ Chapter 1 : World Of Wonder _ **

Leanalee, my foster sister, is hiding behind me while government agents (a.k.a. scary ass dudes with big ass guns in skin tight cat suits), and the Avengers surrounded us. Damn. Two rather odd looking people wearing body armor and carrying swords were watching the scene unfold from a distance. Just minutes ago we are in a class room and now this? I know. Our life sucks. What’s going on you ask? Maybe I should start from the beginning. All of this madness started two days ago.

 

* * *

 

 

Leanalee and I were making our way to our first class on the first day of college. Great. A bunch of arrogant boys and stupid, prissy, rich girls will prancing around, like they own the place. It was like high school all over again. (Well not really, but I didn't know that then!) Leanalee is about 6ft tall, with shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes that change color with her emotions. Pretty much, the moment her eyes flashed almost bright blue, it was time to get the hell out of her way. I learned that the hard way. I, on the other hand, am 5ft 11, with bright yellow/blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. I was pretty boring as far as most guys were concerned. I was just one of the guys who could talk sports and spout dirty jokes. I could hold my own in a fight I didn’t take any of their shit. It is sad we had to leave them behind when we started college. They all thought Leanalee was prettier than me though, but they never had the guts to ask her out. She had that affect on people.

"Hurry up we are going to be late Thor. Seriously do you want our teacher to hate us for being the ONLY people late to class on the FIRST day of class! I refuse to get in trouble because of you." Leanalee grumbled as I stopped once more to check out all the people running down the halls. Like I said before, it was just like high school.

(I know you are probably wondering why she is calling me Thor. It is a nickname that my "foster parents" have been calling me for the last few years. Apparently I remind them of this character from Norse legend. For the record, I call her Loki. I know, I know. We are idiots.)

"HURRY UP!" she growled and dragged me towards the class room. Yay. Off to History we go! My worst subject is History by the way.

"Why are we taking this class again?" I inquired. Please don’t say it’s required, I had silently begged.

"It's required Thor so you are just going to have to get over it." Well damn it.

"Fine. But don't you dare complain about the self defense class I signed us up for." I had responded feeling wounded by her extreme glare that she sent my way. It is not my fault she is the one with the genius brain when it comes to memorization, when I am the one with the muscles.

"Dear God, stop whi-"

"Are you ladies quite done over there? I would hate to interrupt you're terribly interesting conversation you are having." said the woman who seemed to magically appear in front of us. (Ha! Magic.) "However class has started and we would all appreciate it if you found your seat and sat in it." Did I mention that we had finally found the class room? Well we did and Leanalee’s expression was poisonous.

"Yes ma'am." Leanalee quickly replied before I had the chance to respond as she dragged me to the back of the class room. "Don't even say a word Thor. We don't need to be kicked out of a class already." And there goes the blue eyes. Fuck.

"Fine." So I sat and 'listened' (not really) to our professor, who looked familiar for some odd reason, drone on about what she expects from us and what she won't deal with in her class. The usual first day of school teachers spiel. It was boring as fuck. She was a little bit shorter than me with mid-length bright red hair and thick rimmed glasses and a birth mark the size of Texas on her right arm, where her sleeve rode up. I had honestly sort of liked her, as far as teachers go. She had an interesting personality for a college professor teaching a mindless, boring class. (Thinking back on this train of thought makes me feel like an idiot.) I had no intention of pissing her off. YET. I always managed it, no matter what my intentions were, but I would at least try in this class instead of not giving a shit. The class took FOREVER to end though and I was bored out of my mind. Hour and a half my ass, it felt like we were in there for a week. Leanalee seemed to enjoy it, but she was always a history nut. The room was the size of our old high school gym with rows upon rows of bleachers for us to sit in. At the front of the room was a large desk and TV where our teacher was standing. There were four blank white walls and a large window pointing out into the court yard. As we left the room Leanalee raved about how much she loved our new professor. What was her name again?

"She is just so interesting. I think you might actually like this class for once. Ms. Rushman-"

"Who?" I interrupted. I hadn't really paid any attention to anything for the last hour. I had been busy scouting out the room for the best seats to doodle in without being caught by the professor. Oh wait. Yeah. Duh. That’s her name. But before I could retract my idiotic question Leanalee had already started off again. She was not in a good mood that day.

"Our History professor you dumb ass. Who else would I be talking about? It seems like you don't pay attention to a word I say anymore."

"I pay attention to what you say. I just don't pay attention to what teachers say." I objected. It was true, but it didn’t stop Leanalee from being pissed off anyway. Ever since she started having nightmares two weeks ago, she has been acting like a bitch from hell. Not that I wasn’t sympathetic, but her constant anger was starting to grate on my nerves.

"Whatever. Anyway we should probably stop by the library to pick up that book she assigned us." Leanalee continued.

"What book?" (I already said I wasn’t paying attention to the class. Don’t judge me.)

"Really Thor? You can't even remember the history text book we are required to read? How hard is it for you to remember these things? I mean it was frickin four minutes ago, come on. Let’s go."

So she dragged me to the library and got us each a copy of the text book that I had no intention of reading. The library here was pretty amazing though, even to someone like me who hates to read, or learn pretty much anything, except martial arts and strategy. Those are actually interesting. But yeah it was that impressive. Don't tell anyone I said that. I have a reputation to keep up. I was willing to put up with it though because Leanalee looked truly happy there. She usually has to fake enjoying pretty much everything, from homework to days out shopping with me and even coffee runs to that really cozy shop right off campus that had all the comfy nooks and crannies to drink your coffee in while catching up on the latest One Piece episodes on a laptop. She always did prefer tea. It was the least I could do considering she did most of those things because I asked her to. I could spend a few hours in a library just to see her genuinely smile for once. Normally she was just annoyed.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning I was sitting on me bed in our dorm room reading the book we had been assigned. I mean come on who assigns a book on the first day? So not fair. I have other things to worry about than a test on the second day of school. I swear teachers suck. I should probably tell you about our dorm room though. It is about the size of a hotel room with two beds, a TV that we brought, a mini-fridge, and a desk. There were four blank white walls and a window pointing out to the campus.

At least that is what it was the day before. Now it is themed green and gold with gold walls, green sheets, and curtains. I did not have much say in the matter considering our room back home was grey and red, my favorite colors. The mini-fridge has drawings of landscapes with golden cities and enchanting skies that Leanalee claims she sees in her dreams. She has spent the last three days waking up and making a wild grab for the closest piece of paper and a pencil she could find. I hung up posters of the Avengers around the room. The magnets that hold up the pictures on the fridge are a black widow spider, a bow, a shield, an arc reactor, a green fist, and a microscope. I just love Iron man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Hulk/Bruce Banner, and Captain America. I know this sounds childish but, when ever someone asks me what I plan on doing after college, I say "Be an Avenger! Duh! What do you think the fighting classes are for?" (Hahaha! I know! Hilarious! Don't make fun! I was just an innocent brainwashed college student!)

Back to the point though, as I was reading someone knocked on the door. I got up to answer it and was greeted with a face of a person I had never met before.

"Hi! I am Darcy Lewis, and it is pleasure to meet you! Is Leanalee here? She asked for some advice about Dr. Foster's Physics class." said the random person standing out side of my door.

"Sure." I replied, rather baffled, as I led her inside. "Leanalee is on a coffee/tea run, but she should be back in a couple of minutes. You can hang out her until she gets back if you want. Do you want something to drink? We have coke, orange juice, milk and....beer? When did we get beer? Leanalee hates beer and I didn't buy any. Never mind. Would you like something? We have snack foods too if you want any. We have crackers, cookies, apples, cheese sticks and granola bars." I babbled. I normally don’t, but I was being confronted with something completely new. I had to face another person in a civil manner without Leanalee being there and that rarely happened. She pretty much prevents me from picking fights and doing stupid stuff in front of people whose opinions are important. She is so much better at it than I am when it comes to flattering people. And pissing them off too, when she wants to and I am incapable of beating them up for some odd reason. But I am getting off topic.

"Can I have a coke? Wow you have a lot of magnets. Oh... Where is the Thor magnet? You can't leave out the big buff Asgardian! I have a ton in my dorm if you need one! He is the coolest Avenger ever. I just miss-" Darcy replied while I was still in the middle of my small mental meltdown.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, totally interrupting her mid-sentence. "I may be called Thor by Leanalee and my parents, but I sure as hell am not an Avenger, or... did you say Asgardian? What the hell is an Asgardian?" Huh? I thought. I was under the impression that now not only confronted with a new person, but a crazy person too.

"How do you not know who Thor is?! Especially with a nickname like that!" She gasped. "He is my favorite Avenger! You kinda look like him with the blonde hair and the muscles. That’s probably why they call you that. I just.... How can you know all of the Avengers and not know Thor? Next you will be saying you have no idea who Loki is! Or S.H.I.E.L.D.! There is this big mystery about where Thor has gone in these last few months after the Battle of New York. Nobody knows where he is! Do you not have a computer or google or something?”

At this moment Leanalee coughed and said "Did someone say my name? Oh hey Darcy! Thanks for stopping by. I see you have met Theresa already. I was worried about this Physics class because students around campus say that the professor is out of it lately. Well, they have actually been saying that she is sort of insane."

"Yeah she can be a little off putting, but don't let that bother you" Darcy said, distracted from what she was saying. "Her boyfriend hasn't shown up in a while and she’s worried about him, considering he doesn’t have much common sense around other people. She is a good teacher though, As long as you can read that chicken scratch she starts to write in when she gets excited. I interned for her last summer to get my last six science credits. She is brilliant, even if she is a little crazy."

"Thanks! Oh look at the time. I gotta run. I'll see you tomorrow Darcy" I said as I grabbed Leanalee and pulled her out the door.

* * *

 

 Leanalee and I were sitting in the cafeteria when I first started to doubt myself. Thank you Darcy, with your maddening questions you have started to drive me slowly crazy.

"Hey Loki, do you know who Thor and Loki are? Not us I mean but two other people."

"Not unless you are talking about those stupid legends our parents used to rave about. What are you talking about?” She paused for a second and looked at me. I couldn’t respond, because I didn’t know what I was talking about.

“Look if you are going to ask stupid questions when I have assignments to look over then I am going to eat my lunch somewhere else. Why don't you go ask Ms. Rushman. She already hates us thanks to you being an idiot yesterday and completely goofing off in her class in the middle of a friggin lecture." Loki stormed off. What was wrong with her? I didn't know. I still wanted to know who these people were that Darcy thought that I should know. So I went and I really did ask Ms. Rushman. Leanalee had a point. I had nothing to lose if she thought I was an idiot. So I walked up to her in the line and asked her. If anybody knew, it would be her, considering she was a history teacher. Plus, this way I would actually learn something from her this year.

"Hi Ms. Rushman, I was wondering if you would mind answering a question I had."

"Feel free to ask me anything." She replied breezily. "It is my job to make sure you learn one thing this year." That stung, but I brushed it off. I had more important things to focus on and I had been thinking the same thing moments ago.

"Who are Thor and Loki?" I asked with what I hoped was an innocent smile. (Thinking back on this makes me wish I had elaborated.) Bad idea.

"I was under the impression that that is what you and Leanalee called each other.” She looked up from her tray and saw my slightly shocked expression. How did she know that we called each other that? I didn’t even get the words out of my mouth before she continued getting her meal and said with a sigh “Is this supposed to be funny? I am warning you that I do not take kindly to practical jokes and I will not hesitate to suspend you if you try to do something stupid. I am willing to answer serious questions, but if you want to waste my time then please go and waste someone else’s." She scowled and proceeded to pay for her food. Wow, over reaction much?

Okay that really hurt my feelings. I may have prepared to have myself look like an idiot but I really did not want her to say it that loudly or with that look on her face.

"I was being serious but if you consider me to be a pain then I will just go now." I replied as I turned to walk away.

There was no way in hell I was going to let her get under my skin, and there was no way I was going to show it if she did. Like I said earlier, I have a reputation. I turned and walked away. What on Earth had Darcy been talking about? I was determined to find out. Leanalee was pissed at me for some reason, besides the nightmares of course, and my teacher thought I was an idiot and trouble maker. Wow. Story of my life. I have no idea what’s going on and everyone is pissed off.

* * *

  

Later that day I was wandering the campus and decided that the best way to get over embarrassment would be to people watch. Nothing feels better than seeing other people look like idiots when you are trying to make yourself feel better about being one. So yes, I climbed a tree and watched people walk by. No I am NOT a creeper; I spent most of the time watching this anime on my laptop that Leanalee wouldn't let me watch in our dorm room. Apparently it was too violent and disturbing to be shown close to where she slept every night. The point is, as the crowds started to thin I noticed Ms. Rushman was talking on the phone with a completely blank expression on her face. That was odd considering that I had come to think of her as rather expressive. So being the nosey person I am, I read her lips, because yes, she was whispering. No one else seemed to know she was even there.

"Yes, I am sure. One of them is starting to ask questions.... I would not recommend telling them yet. I want to see if the one figures it out before the....Yes sir....Understood....I don't know....Yes sir..." and she hung up.

That was interesting I thought. What on Earth was she talking about? Who is asking questions and what won't she tell them? I felt so confused. That had become a trend lately. I had no idea what was going on. Leanalee had become snappy, Darcy was talking about people who didn't exist, and Ms. Rushman just had the most interesting conversation I have ever eavesdropped on. I wondered who it was on the other end of the line. (I was going to find out; I just didn't know it yet. In case you are wondering, you will find out too. Let me finish the story. Jeez)

 

* * *

 

That night in my dorm room I pulled out my laptop and looked up Thor. Apparently he was an Avenger who fought in this thing called the Battle of New York and by the way...He is a god of thunder. Fucking Thunder. And I never heard about this guy being real. And no one talked about him except Darcy. I may not be the smartest person in the world but some things were starting to add up. As I thought back to my conversation I had with Darcy I remembered what she said about Thor and Dr. Foster's boyfriend. Dr. Foster was the Astrophysist who apparently found the guy, according to the articles I had been reading, and has been to Stark/Avengers Tower. And she had mythology books all over her class room. Who does that? Seriously. What the HELL?!? (I am still kind of confused about what to do about this, but I will figure that out eventually.) Well I guess I know who I am talking to in the morning and I am not taking no for an answer. Nobody will answerer my questions and it is starting to piss me off. If this place had a half-way decent gym (which it doesn't by the way and I am still rather upset about that, because what college has a sucky gym?) I would have destroyed it by now. That is how frustrated I was with how things were working out. As I lay down to go to sleep I made a vow to myself that I would get answers tomorrow if it was the last thing I ever did. (Famous last words)

* * *

 

"Hi Dr. Foster. I am one of your students and I just had a few questions that I really need answered. Nobody else seems to know and I figured you would be the perfect person to ask." I said as I cornered the doctor the next morning an hour before her class started. She looked at me with what seamed to be a resigned expression. Resigned? "Who is Thor, and why does nobody else know who he is. Correct me if I am wrong, but I am pretty sure that you know more than who he is. I am under the impression that you know him and pardon me for saying this but I am tired of all of this bullshit. It started out as just curiosity, but now people are looking at me like I am crazy, or snapping at me like I should know better. So I reiterate... Who is Thor?" I said in my sweetest and yet most threatening voice I could muster. (Yes I feel guilty about that but come on, you would have to if you were as frustrated as I was.) Wow that was a mouthful, and the expression on her face kept changing.

"We can't talk here" she said quietly looking around and then sighed. "I know _who you_ are and this really is not safe for you to be asking this question in public." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into her empty class room. "Call Lo… Leanalee. She needs to be here when I explain this." She looked so fucking gleeful all of the sudden and it was starting to grate on my nerves.

Okay. At this point I was officially wierded out, and more confused than ever before. So I called Leanalee, because DAMMIT I WANTED ANSWERS AND I FUCKING WANTED THEM RIGHT FUCKING THEN. When Leanalee answered her cell I said "You need to go to Dr. Foster’s class room ASAP. Don't ask question, just trust me and hurry." I hung up before Leanalee could say a single word.

I turned on The Doctor and said. "She is on her way. NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BUT I AM GETTING PISSED OFF. WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY YOU KNOW _WHO I AM_ AND IT IS NOT SAFE FOR ME TO ASK QUESTIONS? AND WHY THE HELL DOES LEANALEE NEED TO BE HERE?" I was yelling at this point because frankly I was stressed and frustrated and nobody was answering my goddamn questions. Not to mention that my head had begun to pound and my vision was more than a little blurry. I felt bad, but I had stopped giving a fuck once I felt like I had a hot pin inside my brain.

Then Leanalee walked in. "Thank GOD!" I said as I pulled her into a desk and then I turned back to the doctor. "EXPLAIN PLEASE. THANK YOU." I said with a false cheerful voice and forced smile. There, I was nice. Now fuck off conscious I thought grimly, while feeling a twinge of guilt.

She took a deep breath and began to speak. "I am not supposed to tell either of you this. However I can't help but feel like you deserve to know. You know how you call each other Thor and Loki. That is a sign you are starting to remember. Have you been having dreams about a golden city, or a bridge of rainbow colors? That is also a sign. There are spies everywhere keeping an eye on you. Some want you to remember, and others don't. Of the ones who do, some want to just knock you over the head and tell you while others want you to figure it out. The reason why nobody will tell you who Thor and Loki are is because you already know. You know better than anyone. YOU ARE THEM. Theresa, do you have any idea how hard it is to see you every time you enter my class when I know who you are? You are a hero, a god, whose memory has been lost and whose body has been changed. Leanalee do you know how hard it is to look you in the eye? You did so many horrid things in your past life. This is your second chance. The minute S.H.I.E.L.D. finds out that I told you this they are going to storm the place. You mother cast a powerful spell on you. You weren’t supposed to remember who you truly are until you were ready. The spell was never meant to last a long time.

However she gave me a short cut if it suddenly became necessary and your memories were taking to long to return. I know this must be terribly confusing to you and you probably think that I have lost my mind and I wouldn't blame you. However, you MUST believe me. Neither one of you is safe if you remember and you aren't properly protected. You two have made some powerful enemies in your long life times. The minute you remember they will be able to find and kill you. As of right now you two are mortal. I can't let either of you die. So I am going to activate the short cut now. Too many spies of the enemy have already figured out who you are. Natasha has already stopped three assassinations in the last week. I nee-"

"Okay that is enough." I cut her off. "You are obviously INSANE and think that we are going to believe this. Is this because Thor disappeared? Not every blonde you see is going to be him a-" Leanalee cut ME off.

"She is telling the truth, or at least she is telling the truth as she sees it." Leanalee whispered. "That isn't possible. How could she know about the dreams? She hasn't seen the pictures or our room. I can _FEEL her honesty. What is going on?_ "

"Darcy must have told her about the pictures yesterday after we left. She did say that they knew each other." I said franticly searching for an excuse. "There is no way in HELL that we are gods that have gender bent and lost our memories. What about all of those memories at the foster homes and orphanages? What about all of the birthday parties and field trips? What about every memory of broken hearts and beating up each others ex boyfriends? Are you going to believe that none of that was real?" I was practically begging now, and was on the verge of tears. I don’t fucking cry dammit!

"You have to believe me. You are not safe anymore. PLEASE TAKE THESE!" She franticly shoved necklaces into our hands. "Put them on" she pleaded. "For me, for Darcy, for Frigga and every other person you used to know and will get to know again."

Leanalee obediently put hers on and forced mine over my head as I stood still, in shock. Since when does Leanalee take orders? And why is my head pounding? Why does the room look like it is spinning out of control?

The necklace around my neck had one tiny red and silver pendant of a hammer. A hammer? I looked over at the necklace around Leanalee's neck and noticed that it was a green and gold dagger.

"Turn them three times and your memory will return." She whispered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said a cold voice from behind us. “Really Foster? You just had to tell them? We have no idea what the ramifications of this are going to be. I don't trust Loki any farther than I can throw him. I am calling this in. Director Fury and I discussed the matter and for once he agrees with me. Especially about not telling them yet!" said Ms. Rushman.

"WHAT THE HELL? MS. RUSHMAN? CALL WHO? DIRECTOR? WHY DIDN'T YOU WANT TO TELL US? I TRUSTED YOU! I LOOKED UP TO YOU! YOU LIED TO ME! TO US! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DR. FOSTER AS IF THIS WAS HER FAULT? I DON'T LIKE BEING LIED TO AND HONESTLY I AM BEGINING TO TRUST DR. FOSTER MORE THAN I TRUST YOU." I turned the pendent three times. My body began to tingle. The hammer began to grow. My head felt like it was about to fucking explode. I wanted to scream in agony. And then it stopped.

Armor and a cape broke down the door and began to attach itself to my body. And I started to remember. I glanced over and saw Leanalee in green, gold, and black armor. Loki. And then all hell broke lose.

* * *

 

Leanalee, my foster sister, is hiding behind me while government agents (a.k.a. scary ass dudes with big guns), and the Avengers surrounded us. Ms. Rushman stripped off her disguise and became the woman I already knew. Black Widow. Natasha Romanoff. Leanalee... No Loki...begins to cry and throw things in the direction of the two people off in the corner. Our parents I realized.

"Loki please stop." I whispered to her. "They were just trying to help us. I may feel violated and angered but we should not let our emotions get the better of us at a time like this."

"Oh you are one to talk THOR! You have no right to talk about emotions! You started a war over an insult _princess_! What the HELL do you care anyway? What now? We are Thor and Loki! A superhero and a wanted villain."

The Man of I- Iron man began to step forward. Man my mind felt weird. I was me, and I wasn't. "You two have been given a second chance at life. Loki, you and I may have our differences, like when you tried to kill me, but you and your br-sister have the option of coming with us to Stark Tower. If you choose to come with us then I can explain more. I do promise though that we won't harm you unless it is in self defense." He sneered at Leanalee. I couldn’t entirely blame him, but he was being an ass.

"That is RICH. You are a jackass Stark and a bad liar too. You can't WAIT to get your hands on me. I can see in your eyes how much you hate me and want to kill me, torture me for what I have done. I almost destroyed your precious home and killed your special Agent Coulson. You may offer your pity but you feel none." Loki spat at Tony.

"Right on the nose as always. I do hate you however I was outvoted and the good Capsicle over their thinks you deserve a second chance to do good and in case you didn't know, but Director Fury just loves Caps ideas now. So get over your pity party and join our superheroes club before I let Clint snipe you." Tony said with an air of nonchalance and that infuriating smirk.

"Really Stark." I say. "Not helpful, rude, and also not true. You would never let Agent Barton kill Loki because you know that if you did that I would kill you and everyone else in this room that helped you do it. SO can we please stop with the madness and do something productive? Preferable someplace that is not the school campus. Quite frankly I am highly disoriented and so is my sister so we would prefer it if you all backed off and calmed the Fuck Down. And yes Tony" I said cutting him off before he could interject." I do know slang, and tech and all of your modern shit because I just spent the last few weeks with the mind and memories of a 19 year old so you can go fuck yourself." Since when am I the voice of reason?

At this moment Loki began to laugh. In fact she fell down and hugged her sides she was laughing so hard. It was a nice change from her bad attitude that she has been dealing with for the last few weeks. I began to laugh to and pretty soon everyone in the room was laughing except for Tony who just looked indignant.

"Mr. Stark I believe that you just got told." Loki said in between gasps of laughter. "We may not be on cordial terms but I believe that I will go with you to this Tower of yours and hear your proposal. After all it isn't everyday that someone switches from being a villain to being a superhero. Or find out that the spent over a thousand years as a male and woke up a few weeks ago as a chick."

"Indeed." I said in a Queenly tone before breaking back in to laughter. This was so absurd. "Oh and by the way 'Lady' Natasha... I do not forgive you for the deceit that you played on my sister and me during our stay here. But if my sister can put aside her differences for now then so can I."

"Mother dear" Loki said turning to my parents that I had forgotten were in the room." I do thank you for such a marvelous time as being an angst filled teen who still felt unwanted by their parents and overshadowed by a muscle bound sibling that my 'parents' liked better. Couldn't you have been more original? Oh and Father... Go fuck yourself." Loki spat as she turned and began to walk to where the majority of the Avengers had assembled and Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D were standing, grabbing my arm along the way. I managed to maintain my ground.

“For once I am in agreement with Loki and will repeat what she said in case either of you did not hear it. You are getting old and what not. Father... **_Go fuck yourself_** and take your kingliness and prejudice with you. We may not have been mortal teens for long but we learned much about what is right and what is wrong in this world. Your behavior to us and your people that you rule over is wrong and I personally would like to no longer be apart of your shitty life." And so I walked with Loki over to the director, grabbed the folder in his hand and walked straight out the doors, grabbed onto Loki with my free hand and flew to Stark/Avengers Tower as every damn one of the Avengers clapped and cheered to that. (I totally fist pumped in my mind)


	2. Wonderful World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa and Leanalee finally made it to the Tower. Now what the hell are they going to do?

Chapter 2: Wonderful World

I really should not be surprised that the Tower is as amazing as it is. One look at it and Loki and I were hooked. With God knows how many floors, state of the art tech, and furniture fit for a palace back on Asgard, this place was a teenage girls dream come true. Leanalee and I landed on the roof that we had fought on during the Battle of New York. The man in the ceiling who calls himself JARVIS (all caps) let us in without a moment’s hesitation. We were greeted by Ms. Virginia “Call me Pepper” Potts and led to a common room with a couple of couches and a table. We had passed the spot where Leanalee had fought the Hulk and we exchanged amused glances even though Leanalee had to hold back a grimace. Pepper left us there with the promise that she would be back with the rest of the team as soon as they got there but she wanted to give us some privacy to look over our S.H.I.E.L.D. contracts an d debriefing packets.

“Well this is interesting at least.” I said looking over at Leanalee as she read the debriefing packet with her name on it. Well her other name anyway. The files were addressed to Thor and Loki. Which were technically our names even if it felt really weird to acknowledge it after learning that they were our ACTUAL NAMES. I am still slightly freaked about that.

“Yes, it is certainly ‘interesting’. However I am more ‘interested’ in why they want us here. I know we have our abilities but really Thor, we are more of a threat to be eliminated than assets to be recruited to their noble cause of world peace and prosperity. We have been spied on and lied to for the last month when we had no idea of our true identities and now they want us to trust them. You may trust them from your past experiences, but I have only ever fought these people and have no trust for the people that you would call our friends. The transfer of our souls into these forms has cleared the madness from my mind but I am still an arrogant trickster, and I have no doubt that they know it.”

“I think we should hear them out before you completely go nuts on them.”

“Hmf.” was the only reply I received. I looked back at my packet and the words seemed to float off of the page. The gist of the entire 40 page (front and back mind you) packet was that we would be allowed to remain on ‘Midgard’ with the backing of S.H.I.E.L.D. if we ‘promised’ to live under the supervision of Mr. Anthony Stark in Avengers Tower and we agreed to help out the Avengers should any situation arise where they are needed. Of course there were nondisclosure forms spread through out the entire thing. Honestly, it did not sound like a terrible idea and they promised to pay us $3,000 a month as long as we stayed on ‘Midgard’ and followed the conditions. Still, Leanalee was correct in saying that S.H.I.E.L.D. at least, was not very trustworthy at all. There had to be loopholes that I was missing.

“Hey, Loki? Do you think we should sign this? You are a far better negotiator than I am and you would know if this was a fair deal.” I said as Leanalee looked at me with piercing eyes. Dark green this time. That was new.

“I think it would be best to hold off on those signatures for now.” said someone from the doorway, startling both of us and causing me to let out and undignified squeak. Agent Barton/Hawkeye stepped out of the shadow of the door way and was followed by the rest of the Avengers and Ms. Potts.

“And why would you say that Agent Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Leanalee asked in a tone of voice that may have sounded pleasant to others, but I knew held a subtle threat of violence.

“Because S.H.I.E.L.D. is full of a bunch of asshole lawyers that like to screw with the unwary for the benefit of S.H.I.E.L.D. I was one of those unwary idiots back when I joined this organization, and now every thing that I break comes straight from my paycheck and I have been working for free for the last 5 years because of it.” Agent Barton replied in a light tone as he plucked the file from my hands and began to flip through it. “Just as I suspected. Don’t even think about signing this piece of shit if you ever want to do something besides being S.H.I.E.L.D. sidekicks. I can negotiate for you later if I have to.”

“What do you mean by that Agent Barton?” I asked, surprised by his words said in such a light tone.

“I mean that you guys would be ‘forbidden from using any references from S.H.I.E.L.D., money you made from S.H.I.E.L.D., and resources given to you by S.H.I.E.L.D., as well as being unable to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. for any reason if you leave’. It says it in the fine print on page 17, hidden between line 21 and 22. Most people would need a magnified glass to read it clearly, and S.H.I.E.L.D. counts on that. Fortunately for you, I live up to the name and have the eyes of a hawk. And please call me Clint. Formalities should be left to the suck ups, and from what I have seen that should be everyone who doesn’t want to be on you bad side.”

Wow. I had thought that it was a smudge from the printer.

“Well, thank you Clint, but how do we know that this isn’t a ploy on S.H.I.E.L.D.s part to get us to trust you?” Leanalee said with narrowed eyes as she snatched the file right out of his hands and handed it back to me. I looked down at it and realized that while he had been talking, he had been meticulously scratching out every single signature space in the entire file packet. And he drew a little smile face along with a little bow and arrow right next to each and every one of them in a purple pen. I could not help but laugh. And laugh. And laugh. Of course that led to every single person looking at me like I was crazy. I mean, yeah I had spent the first couple of thousand years of my life as a male thunder god, and the last month as a teenage, GIRL, college student, but I was anything but crazy. Yet, anyways.

“What?” I said in between laughs and gasps for breath. “Clint and Loki are arguing about motives of a stupid contract when I have an ex-girlfriend, superhero friends, confusion about whether or not I am gay or straight, a newly non crazy sister who has trust issues and anger management issues. In this position you would be laughing at the incredibility of this situation. As you put it here on Earth, we are fucked. And I find it hilarious, because I have no idea what to fucking do, and Hawkeye drew little smilies on here to piss S.H.I.E.L.D. off” I began to laugh even harder, to the point where I was becoming hysterical and soon even Captain Rogers couldn’t help but grin at the sight of me clutching my sides as I doubled over with hysterical laughter sitting on a couch in Stark Tower. It was an entertainingly awkward situation. And then Tony Stark spoke up.

“Well if you aren’t sure if you like men, then I so willing to help you find out!” He said with a filthy shit eating grin while wiggling his eyebrow. Fortunately for Starks health Natasha Romanoff punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. I said fortunately because not only did Pepper look murderous, but sparks were flying from Leanalee’s fingers, Dr. Banner looked rather green, (although I don’t know if that was because he was mad our if he felt sick) Steve Rogers had on his ‘I Am So Disappointed In You’ expression, Barton’s hands were on his bow and quiver, and one party of three entered the room right as he said it.

Enter Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, and Eric Selvig. The expression on her face sobered me right up. She looked like she was about to either cry or scream. She immediately turned and left the room. No one was focusing on Stark anymore and all the attention was on me and the woman who just left the room. I felt so conflicted. I may have the memories of Thor the thunder god, but I just did not think or feel like he (I?) did. Suddenly, the situation wasn’t so funny anymore. I had an ex-girlfriend! Who obviously feels just as conflicted and confused as I do. What the HELL am I going to do? Darcy shot me an apologetic look as she followed Jane out of the room.

* * *

 

“Oh for gods sake come on!” said the one person I was not expecting it from yet should have seen it coming. Clint Barton grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room leaving Leanalee to fend for her-self against a room full of superheroes who could suddenly remember at any moment that they don’t particularly like her.

“Go talk to her damn it.” He said giving me a slight push to the direction that Jane had walked.

Damn it. Just fuck it, I thought as went looking for the one person who was traumatized the most by my reappearance. What do you say to someone you care (out of obligation to your memories, mind you, not out of experience your conscious mind can vouch for) about but don’t feel love to anymore when they obviously still love you and feel pain in you presence? What do you say?

Jane was in yet another common room in this freaking gigantic tower. The lights were low, and JARVIS had started playing soft music for white noise. She was sitting on one of the couches with her head in her hands. And then she looked up and saw me in the doorway.

“You might as well come in.” she said with a watery grin. “I understand that this must be so difficult for you to deal with and I am so sorry.” She had been crying, I noticed as I stepped fully into the room.

“How on Earth could it possibly be your fault? You are at no fault what so ever.” I replied with a matching grin of my own. I could feel the tears welling behind my eyes and I struggled to hold them in so she would not see me cry. What was up with me and the waterworks recently? I don’t FUCKING CRY DAMMIT. “I have no idea what to say to make any of this better, but I am guessing that that would be impossible any way. I don’t really know who you are. I remember you but I don’t understand you, or anybody, for that matter, the way I used to.” It killed me to say it, but it had to be said, and I needed her to understand it.

She motioned for me to sit on the couch opposite from where she was sitting. She closed her eyes and sighed before saying “Maybe it would be easier for you if I went back to New Mexico and continued my research there.”

“How would that make things better? I may not love you, or even understand you the way I used to, but I do know that you are one of the smartest people that I have ever met, and if anybody can work out the mess that is what has become of our relationship, it is you. I was hoping that we could try to at least start over and maybe try to be friends.” My voice broke on that last part as I looked at Jane with pleading eyes. I may not love her but I do care. If she said no and left I don’t think that I would ever be able to love again without feeling the unbearable guilt of hurting this woman. The last little bit of me that used to be him would shrivel up and die, along with every hope that I had for salvation for myself and my sister. I would die.

“Would you really want that?” She asked with a bit of disbelief. “Would you truly want to live in the same building as a woman whose true love is practically dead to her, and every time she sees you, you make her want to start crying all over again, and then you will feel obligated to make it better; a woman who will only cause you guilt, grief, and pain to be around. Is that what you would truly want?” She asked again, looking at my face for any signs of emotion. I was trying my damn hardest to keep my face clear before I said the one thing, that if taken the wrong way, could ruin everything. Or fix it. I wasn’t sure yet, and I sure as hell wasn’t letting her figure that out yet.

“Yes.” I said in a quiet voice. It was so quiet that I wasn’t even sure she heard me until she burst into tears all over again.

“I don’t want to make you cry!” I said quickly, realizing that maybe I should have elaborated the first time. “I just want you to be happy and for us to figure things out. I don’t care if it is difficult and I sure as hell don’t care that it is almost certainly going to cause me tears. I want for you to not feel that I am dead but that I am now alive in a different way. I am different, and I may be worse, but I am ME and I want to get to know you a-“ She cut me off.

“No please don’t start getting defensive.” She said with that same sad smile from before. “I just wasn’t expecting that answer. I truly thought that you would have been happier if I left. Even with the pain my staying will cause you, you still want me to stay and you want to help me fix my life. I don’t think you realize what such a compliment can do for such a bruised ego.” She smiled suddenly. A real smile. “I would like to try and be friends, if that is okay with you.”

I smiled in return. “I would love that.”

Suddenly I heard muffled sniffling and turned toward the direction of the sound. Every single damn Avenger, including Leanalee, was standing there either crying or handing out tissues with superior smiles on their faces. Well that was just fucking wonderful. And of course Tony had to say “JARVIS did you get all of that?” And of course the AI had to reply “Of course Sir.” Screw you Stark. I can’t have one private moment to make things right with a person in pain. But even I had to crack a smile at the expressions on the rest of the teams’ faces. Natasha had on that superior expression that I was talking about with a box of tissues in her hand. I noticed her winking at Barton before handing another handful to Steve. Bruce was breathing deeply and trying not to cry and laugh at the same time. Tony was blowing his nose and Clint was patting him on the back while staring at me. That threw me off guard, but I then noticed that Darcy had also walked in and she and Jane were talking quietly with smiles on their faces. Leanalee walked up and whispered into my ear:

“Good job. Now go after the one you actually want to go after before I tear my hair out. It would be such a shame to see such beautiful hair to go to waste. They haven’t been able to take their eyes off of you since we got here.”

Her tone of voice was condescending and teasing. It did nothing to lessen my confusion. What the hell was she talking about now. It seemed like I couldn’t get one thing solved without another thing popping up and slapping me in the face.

Leanalee left and soon the rest of the Avengers followed suite. Jane excused herself and said that she was tired and was going to bed. Darcy walked up and gave me a hug. She said “Thank you so much for letting her stay. She has been fretting about you wanting her to leave since you stormed out of the university this morning.”

Was it really only this morning that I had found out about my heritage and my powers? It felt like a lifetime ago.

“I could never ask her to go away. I could never ask any of you to leave.” I said. And it was the truth.

“Well in that case, you are officially invited to girls’ night with Jane and my beautiful self. And before you ask, of course Leanalee can come with. You two have no idea how much you have done to heal Jane’s heart. Knowingly and unknowingly.” With a smile she left the room. “Next girls’ night is Thursday!” She called out from down the hall.

With every one gone I sat down and cried. Not tears of grief, but tears of immense joy. I was being given a second chance at life. I had found truly trust worthy people that I would gladly call friends. And when my tears dried I slowly drifted off to sleep on that couch in a random common room in Stark Tower.

* * *

 

I woke up groggily to the sound of a trigger being pulled. It took me a split second to realize what the sound was and to dodge the projectile judging from the direction of the sound. All while trying to pry open my eyes and stifle a yawn. I blinked and peered around the room. No body was there but there was a Nerf dart in the exact spot my head was 30 seconds ago. I plucked the dart off of the couch and called out in the seemingly empty room.

“Whoever shot this has exactly 60 seconds to turn them-selves in before I go to the AI and vow to get revenge in most unpleasant ways.” I had the biggest grin on that I could remember ever having. I glanced at the dislodged air vent that was across the room and said.

“I don’t care if you are a spy, who can crawl in the vents, I will find you. You can’t hide forever.”

I heard a snicker come from the vents, and none other than Agent Clint Barton dropped from the vent and landed straight on his feet. He grinned as he walked towards where I was still sitting with a Nerf gun in his hands.

“Before you kill me,” he began with a smile, “I thought you might like to know that it was a dare from Stark and he recorded the entire thing.”  
I grinned at him. “Thanks for the information.” I got up and made my way towards the door. “Don’t think that it will save you from me after I deal with a certain Tin Man.” I turned back and looked at him with a fake innocent smile and said, “If you can help me convince Leanalee to help me with my prank against Stark, I might spare you. It will be even more likely if you help with the actual prank.”

As I left the room, I heard him say, “It would be my genuine pleasure.”  
At that I grinned, and asked JARVIS were Leanalee was. We had some planning to do.

* * *

 

Leanalee was in one of the apartments on the residential floor. When I found her, she was sitting on a king sized bed reading Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. I smiled. That had always been her favorite book series. Her favorite character was Draco Malfoy. Then it hit me. She had never actually read the books. All of those childhood memories about arguing over Harry and Malfoy weren’t real. With a sigh I knocked on the door frame and tried to grin. After all, I did have something fun planned that would hopefully help with the craziness that is our long lives. I realized that we were both still wearing the armor from yesterday, but I had something far more entertaining to worry about now that something had gone right for once and Tony Stark had made an incredibly bad call in trying to prank me.

“Hey Leanalee, my dear, dear sister.” I said with a childish grin. “What would you say to a little prank that I was hoping you would help plan?” As soon as I said the word prank, she dropped the book and slowly let a maniacal grin spread across her face. And then Clint burst in behind me, all out of breath because even I wouldn’t want to be at the receiving end of one of Leanalee’s pranks. And she was actually nicer about the ones she pulled on me, even when we were immortal.

“I’m here, I’m here.” He gasped as he looked at me desperately. “What’s the plan? Let me help.” I am glad to know that my threats carry some weight.

“We don’t know quite yet, but I appreciate the enthusiasm. The prank level on you just dropped. Keep it up and I might just forgive you.” I said with a smirk as I looked at his shocked expression.

“By the way, Leanalee, What would you say to pranking Stark for having the audacity to send a sniper after me when I was sleeping? We may even get to prank the sniper if he decides that he no longer wishes to be useful.”

At that Leanalee laughed, got up and led us into her closet. Her closet? As soon as the three of us were inside we were whisked away into the spirit realm. Oh, I understood now. She wanted to be able to plan the prank without Big Brother JARVIS reporting to the prankee how we were going to prank his creator. I was used to the feeling of traveling to the spirit realm, but for most people, the sensation of being ripped out of your own body and transported across realm barriers was nauseating, and most spirits puked their spirit lunches on the spirit floors.

“There we go.” Leanalee said. “Now we can talk in absolute privacy. And we have an eternity to perfectly plan this prank.” She turned to where Barton’s spirit was kneeled over and puking his guts out. “Time runs differently in the spirit realm so when we leave it will be the exact same moment that we arrived.”

“So, do you have anything in mind?” I asked her. She normally kept a few prank ideas in storage incase she needed something on the spot. “Remember, we don’t want to do permanent damage. Just enough to spook him. We want him to be able to laugh at it afterwards, when his pride recovers.”

“I have the perfect thing in mind. And it is going to require your spineless archer over there.” She pointed to where Baryon was now in a fetal position groaning and holding his stomach. I laughed. I had felt the same way the first time Leanalee sent me here when we were both only 300 years old.

In case you are wondering where ‘here’ is, let me explain the best way a non-magic user can. The spirit realm is literally overlaps all of the other realms in our universe. When you are transported there, your spirit leaves your body and emerges in the exact spot where your body was, just no longer in it. When Leanalee brought us here through the portal she obviously made in her closet, she made it so we landed in the middle of her room instead of in the closet. She was smart to do it to because even though we are spirits, we can still feel it when somebody pukes on us.

“Why?” Barton groaned in the corner of the spirit room. “Please warn me the next time this happens. I haven’t felt this bad since Budapest and you don’t even want to know what happened in Budapest.”

“Oh, grow a pair!” Leanalee snapped at him. “You said you wanted to be useful. Next time this happens to you it won’t feel as bad. Be grateful I teleported us out of the closet when we entered the realm.”

“Speaking of entering a realm, where are we?” Before Leanalee could give the poor man the long and complicated version involving magic and science even I didn’t understand, I explained it to him as simply as possible. He noticed.

“Thank you Theresa for the explanation. So now that I am actually able to stand and speak, would you mind telling me the plan?”

Leanalee looked at me and said “Do you remember Kris?”

“OH! That’s what you have in mind? That is PERFECT!” I was beside myself with glee as I remembered a particularly funny prank from our fake past. I must admit that Mother was clever in creating such a real seeming bunch of memories. At the confused expression on Barton’s face, I began to fill him in. Soon, all three of us were on the floor laughing until we cried. Suddenly Barton sobered up enough to ask “Can the spirit travel count as my punishment because if that wasn’t even done to be cruel then I don’t think I want to know what you could actually do to me.”

I smiled at him and winked.


	3. Wonderful Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa, Leanalee, and Clint finally get around to pranking the one and only Tony Stark.

**_ Chapter 3: _ **

**__ **

We were back in our real bodies now and everything was going according to plan. Now all we had to do was wait for Tony to actually show up. Just getting him to eat is a challenge, but to actually spot him out side of his lab when he is on a kick is a miracle.

 

I am going to let you in on a little secret. Kris is my ‘ex-boyfriend’ from what my memories tell me was junior year of high school. To put it simply, he was a prick. A chauvinist pig actually. He thought he was the sexiest boy around. He was also a complete idiot. I mean, he shouldn’t have been able to pass the 6th grade. But he was popular and his parents had money so he somehow made it to high school through a series f bribes and ‘tutors’. If you are wondering why I dated him, let us just say that Loki made me do it. It was a dare that I was forced to go through with thanks to me losing a stupid bet, but she more than made up for it later. But, back to the point, he was constantly taking selfies, and checking his reflection with the camera on his phone and laptop. (Our school was very strict about uniformity and simplicity, and didn’t have any mirrors in the bathrooms. We were expected to be perfect the moment we arrived. Stupid fucking private school.)

 

Leanalee was an expert hacker and game designer, because well DUH. (Although the gaming course certainly didn’t hurt.) So every time the dick took out his camera to check his reflection to see if one hair had possibly come out of place in the five minutes he had been staring of into space or flirting with some girl, Leanalee added a little something extra. It started with darker, fuller lips,as if he was wearing lipstick. Then his hair got looked a little longer. Next his face became more feminine. Each time it happed, his eyes would bug out a little bit more, by the end of the school day he stopped lifting his face at all. He didn’t dare let people see his new ‘girly’ face. He came up to me after school and accused me of putting a curse on him. Little did he know, I had a recording device in my pocket. So I got his entire rant recorded, and got to see his face when I held up a pocket mirror that I had snuck in and told him he was going crazy. Leanalee and I laughed over that prank for weeks. The look of absolute hatred and anger on his face when he realized that he had been duped was priceless and still brings tears of laughter to my eyes. It wouldn’t have worked if our school hadn’t been run by bigots and the variables hadn’t all fit together nicely, but it did, so it was **great**. When he finally got a new girlfriend after Leanalee and I had pranked him, I made sure to warn her about how psycho he with the help of a handy dandy little recording of him babbling about curses and paranoid shit like that. When people found out about what we did, Leanalee and I got the reputations of badass gods while his reputation was in ruins. It was glorious. Until we moved foster homes again because our foster parents found out, and thought we were too much trouble to deal with. But that is unimportant now.

 

The awesome thing is that now we had magic on our side and the illusion could last for days with little effort on our part and we didn’t even have to worry about him finding a mirror and realizing that nothing had happened. All we needed was for Clint to plant that little seed of doubt in Starks mind. And then Leanalee could have a field day. It wouldn’t work unless he started thinking about it. We planned on telling him after JARVIS had at least an hour of good black mail material. Because yes, we convinced the AI to help us, especially after explaining the details of the prank to him. Apparently, he thought this was going to be endlessly funny. I agreed with him.

 

* * *

 

Barton, Leanalee, and I were sitting around the TV in the common room that we had been in yesterday when everybody had arrived. We were watching that new Superman movie. Man of Steel. And of course that just set Tony off. Which was all a part of the plan of course, so don’t forget that the three of us are masterminds. How else could we get him to start arguing with Clint, when honestly, the two were actually pretty decent around each other? In comparison to the way Stark and Rogers argue anyway. But that is based off of Clint’s own intel, so it isn’t completely reliable given that he is the one who took Starks dare to try and shoot me. That has to show how stupid he can be. Who tries to shoot a goddess? Then again there was that whole helicarrier incident when Rogers and Stark started threatening each other so he isn’t completely wrong… Anyways, as soon as Stark walked in, he started pitching an absolute fit. The only discernable things I managed to pick out of the rant that ensued was “SUPERMAN? STUPID IDIOT…RELIES ON POWERES FROM SPACE… NO HARD WORK… ABSOLUTELY BLIND…LOIS LANE…PEPPER…WHY NOT WATCH THE MOVIES THEY MADE ABOUT ME???!!!” That last part he practically wailed. I think he’s jealous of how popular Superman is and that he lost out in comic book sales for the last 5 months. Clint informed Leanalee and I about his little one way competition, so we decided to add this bit to our revenge plot. And no, I don’t think we were going overboard. And yes, we know Barton was telling the truth, because DUH, goddess of lies right over there! Plus he has apparently been sulky ever since he and Pepper stopped dating. It was mutual, according to Clint, but it still gave his ego a blow.

 

“Chill out Stark, it is only a movie.” Clint said in the monotone voice that I swear he learned from Coulson, without looking up. “No need to get you panties in a twist. You are acting like a little child. I swear you act more and more like a stereotypical, jealous teenage white girl, every single day.”

 

Stark almost turned purple, and turned to look at Leanalee and I for some back up. I just grinned at him and waggled my eyebrows. I couldn’t wait to see if this actually worked or not.

 

Stark turned back to Clint to retort, but before he could even say a single word, Clint had begun to move onto phase two of the prank. “Hell, your hair is growing out, are you even leaving the lab anymore other than to go and whine at people? I swear you look like a girl pouting over not getting the last Starbucks gift card.” I know that Clint was sounding a more than a little sexist and stereotypical, but it was all a part of the plan. Stark may not be a complete asshole, but ever since Pepper broke up with him because she could not handle the stress and he had reluctantly agreed, (remember that this is all according to Clint), he had been try to beef up in masculinity. But hey, everyone has their own way of coping. Unfortunately for Tony, we had no intention of letting him cope by being a dick, and starting a prank war. Ok, maybe the idea of a prank war was a little cool, but he should not have been the one to start it. That is Leanalee’s job.

 

“What the HELL are you talking about birdbrain? I could take you in a fight any day! And what the hell is wrong with Starbucks? Do you have something against coffee? You are acting like you need a cup.” Tony snarled at Clint with a glint of anger in his eyes.

 

“Sure you could Stark.” Clint drawled out as he glanced over at Stark again, because yes, we were still pretending to watch the movie, which I was actually watching because it was surprisingly good. “I bet you could be a wimp and call your little suits and try and kick my ass. Stop being such a winy baby and get over yourself. And no, I have nothing against Starbucks. I do have a problem with you being bitchy.”

 

“Need I remind you that I OWN THIS FUCKING TOWER WHICH HAPPENS TO BE WHERE YOU LIVE! I COULD SEND YOU BACK TO FUCKING S.H.I.E.L.D. BARRACKS OR WHAT OTHER HELL HOLES THEY HAD YOU STAYING IN. ” Tony was practically screeching now. I almost felt sorry for him, but I pushed the thought from my mind. Leanalee had the right idea all along. Pranking people is just too damn funny for words.

 

And now it was time for me to but into the conversation. “Really Stark? That’s the best threat you’ve got? God you remind me off all the rich and pompous “Ladies of Asgard” threatening each other while vying for my attention. Look in the mirror and make a change dude.” I said with a laugh. “It is just a fucking movie and you are acting like a little girl. No wonder people can’t stand hanging around you most of the time.”

 

A glimmer of doubt was forming in Starks eye as we continued to reference his supposed lack of masculinity. Now was the perfect time for Leanalee to act. I slyly tapped her leg three times to signal her to cast the spell while continuing to keep Tony attention on me.

 

“Tony, you need to grow up. You are fucking older than my conscious mind, and even I am more mature than you.” Leanalee cast the spell. Tony now looked like a six foot tall brunette and a bust the size of Darcy’s. Now all we had to do was lead him to a mirror and wait for him to scream. I would then signal Leanalee to stop the spell and tell him what had happened. I just decided to have a little pity on him. We didn’t need an hours worth of blackmail material when 10 minutes will do.

 

I got up and started to walk away from him. I made my way out of the room as Clint and Leanalee followed. Of course Tony would not let me have the last word so he followed me out as well and continued to defend himself.

 

“I am a very pleasant person to hang out with, thank you very much! People adore me, and there is no denying that the ladies love me! Do I even have to bring up the number of times I was voted Sexiest Man Alive?”

 

“Wow Tony, color me impressed” Leanalee spoke up as we walked right in front of a huge mirror in the hall. Considering how big of a megalomaniac Stark is, he just had to look. He screamed and then passed out.

 

Victory!

 

* * *

 

When Tony came to, he was laying in a bed in one of the towers many spare apartments. We were watching the entire prank on tape, and were adding captions to ever frame. This was going on youtube with a few key words like S.H.I.E.L.D. bleeped out. We knew he had woken up because we heard the rustling of him frantically trying to get up and find a mirror. He raced into a bathroom and shut the door. Then he screeched again.

 

I looked over at Leanalee, confused. “Why did he scream again? Didn’t you remove the spell?”

 

“Of course I did!” She replied. “He is most likely screaming because he doesn’t understand why he changed back and why I removed all of the foundation he had plastered on his face. Which is hilarious given that he acts like anything feminine is poison when not actually on a woman.”

 

Tony barged out of the bathroom and looked her right into the eyes and practically screamed at the top of his lungs, “WHAT DID YOU DO?”

 

Given that this was technically my prank and revenge plot, I joyfully filled him in on every single detail of our planning and carrying out of the prank. At this point he was laughing along with Leanalee and Barton as I told the story. I then told him exactly why we pranked him, along with our logic about bullshit coping mechanisms. I finished of my entire speech with this closing statement.

 

“Your move Stark. What are you going to do about it?”

“Oh, that was very clever of you.” He replied with a grin. “I must say that I am impressed that you managed to fool a mind as great as mine. But be forewarned that I don’t take defeat quietly. I also don’t think that you pranked me just because I sent a nerf gun after you and Pepper dumped me.” He then turned to Barton and said, “Nobody likes a snitch Clint. I am SO telling Romanoff.” Barton blanched and began to sputter excuses. “Don’t speak, just listen” Stark interrupted him before he made a fool of himself, “When starting a prank war and forming a bro code, you don’t just switch sides. Bros before hoes Legolas. No offense.” He added, glancing back at us.

 

“None taken!” I replied with a smirk. “My br-sister and I had similar pact when we were on Asgard. But I will admit that my former self was not that good at keeping that pact.”

 

“My point is,” Tony continued, “revenge will be sweet,” and he practically skipped out of the room. As he made his way down the hall I heard him say to JARVIS to delete the video each time it was uploaded. The poor man didn’t realize that JARVIS had already agreed to do no such thing.


	4. How Do You Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will there finally be a fight? Are Leanalee and Theresa finally going to get the chance to show their skills?

 

 

 

 

Chapter 4  
After a highly successful prank yesterday, and the acquisition of new friends, I awoke this morning with a smile on my face. I was in my new room/apartment in Stark Tower and it was 8 o'clock and I knew exactly how I planned to spend my day. I got up and went to the bathroom attached to the main room and spent the next 30 minutes showering and getting dressed using the amazing wardrobe the Ms. Pepper Potts had moved into my room before I went to sleep last night. I swear the woman is a genius when it comes to clothes. You would not believe the stuff she added to the gym floor either. She even started renovating one of the offices so Leanalee could have an art studio, and a place to practice her more delicate forms of magic. I think she was thanking us for taking Tony down a peg. We may have shown her the video and gotten her approval before we posted it on YouTube. Fortunately Fury had declassified our transformation so the media could have a field day. The video may or may not have 2 million views already on You Tube and had a dialogue printed in every major tabloid in the country, again with every important piece of classified information removed. Pepper is a PR wizard, I swear.

* * *

 

Yesterday after Tony walked out on us, Leanalee, Clint and I went back and finished our movie, because why not? Clint was then kind enough to give us a full tour of the entire Tower that we had security access to. Apparently S.H.E.I.L.D. occupied a few floors, and Director Fury was pissed off that we did not sign his stupid contracts. Clint said that the folders we left in the common room were sent back to S.H.I.E.L.D., along with a collective demand from the Avengers to have a better contract written out or for them to leave them the hell alone. I practically jumped Clint when he told us that as he steered us away from their doors. I think I might have bruised his ribs, I hugged him so hard. After the prank we pulled on Stark and the crap that S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to do to us, we really did not want to look any of the agents in the eyes.

He took us all the way down to the lobby and we worked our way upwards. The first 10 floors were all social services and offices. The floors above them were all recreational, and residential. The top ten floors were R&D, and they were like candy land. Leanalee rushed around, and then started correcting the head engineers who were pissed of someone let an unofficial person in their lab. They got indignant, until they realized that she was right.

After she managed to humble the poor engineers, we went to floor 39 to get some food. I swear Stark only buys the most expensive food possible. I couldn't read 3/4 of the labels until Leanalee reactivated our All-Speak.

We spent the rest of the day hanging out and sparring in the Avengers gym. All I can say is, we sort of suck. We had no idea how to fight in our 'new' bodies, given that all of our knowledge about fighting came from fighting as men, which brings me back to today. Lady Natasha (can you tell I still hold a small grudge?) is going to help us practice sparring against her and Clint. It is only Sunday, so Leanalee and I don't have to worry about the school situation until tomorrow.

Did I mention that S.H.I.E.L.D.was making us go to college still? With our memories back, we could teach every single one of those classes. While on Asgard, father... Odin had Loki and I study all the nine realms and their history. If you are wondering why I acted like an idiot after I landed on Earth, let me just say I daydreamed my way through my way through those classes. The great thing about having a sister who can do magician that they can restore memories memories and let you relive an eternity in an instant if need be. My point is that this is fucking pointless. Damn Fury.

* * *

  
I put on a pair of navy blue jeans and a red blouse and made my way to the communal kitchen. By the time I got there Stark was already chi wing down on pancakes and Leanalee was at the stove practicing making food with magic. Did I mention she was blindfolded?

" Good morning Loki. Nice to see your bruised ego isn't stopping you from eating" I said as I made my way to the counter. I grabbed a plate and started piling pancakes on.

"I am surprised that he is eating too" Leanalee commented. "After all, I did throw him out of a window. Who in their right mind excepts magical food from someone who threw them out of a window?" She smirked.

Tony froze. He looked up at her and said "Not two days in a row?!?!" with a whimper.

Leanalee laughed. I mean out right laughed. She practically fell over. "No you're safe Stark. I just wanted to see the look on your face when I said it!"

He pushed his plate back slightly and glanced at me. I sat down and took a bite. It was delicious of course. It makes me wish we had a wider variety if food on Asgard.

Shit. Sometimes I forget that I am not an average American college student and I am an Asgardian PRINCE. I think about it and then I forget. I don't even know my birthday. I mean I know the one mother made up for me when she placed us on Midgard but I don't know my actual birth date. Problems to work out another time I guess. It's probably best if I just shut that out for now and keep focused on training, school, and Leanalee.

Clint and Lady Natasha decided at this moment to walk in. The perfect distraction.

"What's up Theresa?" Clint said as he too made himself a plate and plopped himself down next to me.

"Not much. Just thinking about how we are going to kick your asses as soon as we figure out to fight again." I said with a smirk.

"You do know that using your hammer is totally cheating right? No matter how much I love my bow, you hammer can summon lightning and using it indoors will result in the place burning to the ground." He said with a mock pout.

Lady Natasha and Leanalee started talking pointedly about strategy and reflexes. I pointedly ignored them and turned to Tony.

"Hey Stark. Want to come down an watch Leanalee and I kick the Assassin Twins asses?" I said.

"Why the hell not. Let's invite the entire gang and make a spectical out of it. Maybe I can even get JARVIS to record it and post it on You Tube. We should totally make a You Tube channel. We would make millions I swear to Thor. Wait that's weird. Never mind. I swear to any other god who is currently not sitting across the table from me." He babbled and then he told JARVIS to make it happen.

I glanced at Leanalee then said "Give us a minute to change into our gear and we'll be down there in a heart beat."

"Don't forget to bring your popcorn Stark!" Lady Natasha called over her shoulder as she and Clint were already making their way down the hall. I wonder if there is something going on there. Thoughts for a later date. I needed to talk to Leanalee before we got down there.

* * *

  
Our bedrooms were right next to each other's so before she went into her own room I signaled her to stop.

"You know how you gave me back my memories from our history classes?" I asked her quietly, hopin that JARVIS did not pick up the entirety of my words. She nodded slightly and slightly arched her eyebrow in question. I said one word. "Sif."

She understood immediately. Instantly we were both thrown back in time through our memories to the day that Lady Sif insisted that we soar with her as well as the rest of the Warriors Three. We spent what felt like the next three hours analyzing her moves. We then spent the next memory week practicing them as well as fighting each other next to our memory fights.

By the time we emerged only two minutes had passed. Can I just say that I love magic? I gave a slight nod and made my way inside my room and summoned my armor.

Doing things in memory does not necessarily translate over to nature easily and we needed to go over our newfound skills at least once in real life before they became a part of our muscle memory. Fortunately having the memory of doing the moves makes it easier to attempt it in real life. I am the most comfortable I have been in my body since I regained my memories and tried to move like a man would. For all of the women out there, I dare you to try and spend weeks walking and moving like a man and you will understand some of our struggles.

* * *

  
Leanalee and I exited our rooms and took the elevator to the gym. We found Lady Natasha and Clint waiting there for us. They were going through warm up stretches and advised us to do the same. We agreed that it would be wise and so Leanalee and I made our way to a quiet corner of the extensive gym. We began stretching and practicing some of our new moves. If Clint or Lady Natasha noticed our new flexibility and easiness in our bodies and gracefulness in our moves they gave no comment. After thirty minutes or so we converged in the center of the gym to the wrestling ring that Tony had set up there for just this purpose.

"Ready to get your asses handed to you?" Clint snarked.

"You wish!" I laughed as I shared a smile with Leanalee. This caused him to do a double take but once again he made no comment. Since all of us had watched WWE, we decided to follow tag team rules. I started out in the ring facing Clint. While we were talking the rest of the Avengers had slowly filtered in and soon we could hear Tony managing bets as the Avengers and company wagered on who they thought would win.

It turned out that they were all wrong. The moment that the match began, it ended because some new super villain decided that now would be the perfect time to interrupt. Wouldn't you know that we could not even start our fight. Does the word foreshadowing come to any bodies mind?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I have had a bunch of things going on and I am having trouble figuring out how I want this story to continue. Please review and tell me what you think! I am also open to any suggestions you might have for other stories, and for continuing this one.


End file.
